After Action Report
Overview From the Story Arc "The Aeon Conspiracy" given by Marshal Brass. This is awarded on the successful completion of the final mission. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 15-19. Souvenir's Text After Action Report From: Marshal Leon Brass To: Governor Aeon Report Begins: As requested, I have summarized the events leading up to the WSPDR incident for your files. A series of events brought this to our attention. It began when a freelance villain tangles with members of the Goldbricker group. The freelancer came to my attention after an attempt to sell a captured hoversled to Arachnos. I decided to make use of that audacity, and recruited the Freelancer as a deniable agent. I found a first use for the Freelancer immediately. Wyvern had somehow triggered a false radiation alert in one of our bases. Rather than send our own troops to fight them and reveal that we had seen through their ruse, I sent the Freelancer to handle it. Wyvern was apparently working with a new and unknown Metahuman threat, known as 'Professor Echo'. The freelancer was a bit too zealous, and whatever records Professor Echo and Wyvern were looking for were destroyed. I next utilized the deniable operative to retrieve the WSPDR reporter Amanda Vines. I know you filed a protest that I did not order her killed, but my hands are tied in that matter by direct orders from Lord Recluse. I report to you, but we all report to him. Additionally, Wyvern forces were present, led by Professor Echo. I can also confirm that Wyvern had already destroyed whatever research was occurring in the lab. Even I don't know what was going on in there. I was next distracted from interrogating Vines by the incident at the Power Transfer System. Unfortunately, by the time my troops arrived, all of your men had been killed by the Clockwork. Not even the freelancer in my employ was able to arrive on time. When we next tried to locate Ms. Vines, we found that she'd uncovered the control center to the PTS. With my forces spread out, I had to utilize the freelancer. Unfortunately, Wyvern communications sabotage prevented me from getting word to your men in the control center. The full account of this tragic event and it's costs has already been sent to you. The freelancer was still able to stop Ms. Vines' investigation, and also battled against Professor Echo again. Up until this point, we had thought that we'd acted quickly enough in all cases to prevent Ms. Vines from gaining enough information to formulate any solid theories. Fortunately, I have operatives in place within the WSPDR news organization who informed us of how wrong we were. I activated our deniable operative to work with your forces to contain the situation and prevent WSPDR from broadcasting while my own forces manned the jamming stations against counter-attack. After the WSPDR offices were occupied, we cleansed all dangerous information, and took those involved into persuasive custody. As per my orders, Ms. Vines herself was not harmed in a permanent or visible manner. We did discover that she was being provided with information through a secret source. We believe that this source was none other than Professor Echo. I have requested further funds to investigate. At the end of the clean-up phase, I executed the freelancer personally to prevent information from leaking out. I've sealed the freelancer's file to maintain secrecy, as per standard operating procedure. Report Ends. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs